Information memories or memories for storing bit sequences may have a plurality or multiplicity of memory cells. In the case of addressable memories, a memory cell or group of memory cells may be addressed on the basis of an address, i.e. a read access and/or a write access to the memory cells may take place. The memory cells may be designed to store items of information in a volatile and/or nonvolatile state. Bit sequences stored in a memory may have a bit error.